


An Eye for an Eye

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Begging, Bottom Newt, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Getting Newt Drunk for Sex, Got kinda Sappy?, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Training, Tampering with Birth Control, Virgin Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: When Percival finds out his husband Theseus has been cheating on him, has been playing him an utter fool, he decides that a punishment to fit the crime is in order.Who better to serve his purpose than Theseus' beloved little brother?But then the pretty doe-eyed Newt turns into so much more than a means to an end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm impressed with myself this week, I got a ton of writing done. >:3
> 
> Warning the consent in this is VERY fucked up. I considered the non-con tag but decided against it in the end. If you're not sure check the end notes for the details. 
> 
> Inspired by certain green text.

To be fair, Percival’s mother did tell him it was too soon to marry.

Theseus had just appeared in his life one day, a charming grin that made Percival feel as if the other man was looking at no one but him. They had dated for half a year before Percival proposed.

He was thirty-eight with a job that demanded most of his time, finding someone willing to go along with that was rare. Theseus was brilliant auror himself, daring and powerful. Together they brought entire crime rings down to their knees.

It had felt incredible and so Percival had wanted to keep that.

“Married? Are you serious?” Theseus smirked, grinning out right as Percival showed him the gold band. “Merlin, You are.”

The other man laughed in delight. They were at one of the best restaurants in all of New York, up high in a skyscraper. Theseus liked the finer things and Percival had no trouble giving it to him.

“Alright, let's give it a go,” Theseus grinned and the nervousness in Percival twisted into delight.

Despite his mother’s worries, Percival persisted and he married Theseus Scamander.

 

Almost two years later, Percival regretted nothing more than offering marriage to the man.

It would take another year before he revised that opinion.

 

Marriage was a trying thing, being bound in such a permanent way. At least Percival had thought so. Theseus had his own career at the Ministry in London so they traveled back and forth, sharing two homes. Sometimes when things were busy for them both it could be weeks before they could meet.

The first thing to fade was the sex.

What had been amazing and utterly mind blowing grew repetitive and feeling like they were going through motions. Theseus seemed distracted and admitted his work was on his mind. Percival wanted to be understanding, his own job took up much of his time as well. But they stopped fucking, slowly it grew less and less that they would have a go. From every time they met up, to once a week, to once a month, until months would go by. When they did have sex it was terrible, like doing a form they had filled out a million times, rushing to get it over.

From there everything tumbled.

They fought more over stupid things, Theseus wanting to go to some Ministry event when they had planned for weeks to attend something at MACUSA. Who picked up the groceries when they were needed, who spelled the house clean, stupid insignificant things that made them snarl at one another.

Percival would feel guilt once his anger calmed down but Theseus was viciously stubborn and refused to give, refused to apologize or accept an apology. Rejected, Percival would burn hot again and stubbornly keep to that anger.

They were ill-suited for one another, neither willing to give an inch, neither willing to bend, to even bloody try to make their marriage work.

Percival would have broken things off ages ago but being married felt like a deep bond, like he had to try his hardest to make it through. He had made a vow to the other man.

A vow Theseus had never honored.

Just after two years of marriage Percival learned Theseus was being unfaithful to him. That he always had. Theseus was apparently known for it, for taking men and woman home all the time from important events, for seducing other people’s wives and husbands.

Percival and Theseus had attended a party in their first year of marriage, back when things were still slightly good. He could recall the man disappearing and no one knowing where he had gone off to. A few people had smirked at him, amused in a way Percival hadn’t understood. They had been amused because they knew Theseus was fucking some woman, entertained because many of them had already fucked him as well.

 

“I’ve been hearing rumors,” his mother tells him, her face twisted with displeasure.

“There are lots of rumors,” Percival replied easily, more focused on his meal, a weekly lunch with his mother. “Why are these special?”

“…I’ve heard them for a long time now, more than a rumor, a well-known thing by now.” There was a strange hesitance in her tone and when Percival looked up his mother’s gaze had pity in it. “Rumors about Theseus.”

Percival, two years into his shit marriage had denied it, had argued with his mother and stormed off angry. He’d drank himself stupid and then went to see Theseus. A full four days before the arranged visit.

The laughter of a woman in their bedroom answered the question for him. Theseus growling and her shrieking, the groan of the bed and the slap of sex. Percival stood in the hall like a fucking idiot. Standing there for all of it, listening to his husband screw someone.

After it was done Theseus left the room first, standing nude and at ease with it, stopping dead when he saw Percival.

“I had wondered, when you would figure it out,” he said simply.

Percival went home to New York and smashed through their living room. He kicked and shattered things, his magic twisting violently to crack walls and snap heavy furniture.

Theseus had played him as a fucking fool, the whole of New York and London society either laughing at Percival or worse, pitying him.

His own mother had to tell him.

He had called her a lying bitch in reply.

Slumped against the wall he sucked in angry breaths, red-hot pain searing into him. He thought of divorced papers but it felt short, not enough at all. Theseus had mocked him, had publicly used him for fun. Percival thought of every person who had smirked knowingly, of people he worked with looking away from him after having some ‘meeting’ with Theseus. Every aspect of his life was touched by this, tainted by his reckless decision to marry the man. Thinking he had been in love of all things, in love with Theseus’ charming smile.

A knock made him look up, the door creaking as the house elf let someone in, low voices talking.

Pushing himself up, Percival was prepared to be vicious, to tear Theseus’ throat out.

But when he came down the stairs it was Newt Scamander taking his coat off and chatting with Neddle the house elf.

Newt, Theseus’ sweet innocent brother. The one person Theseus openly adored, the man doted on his younger sibling. He was desperately protective of Newt, always worrying for the young man.

“Percival,” Newt smiled up at him, unknowing and stupid. “I hope you don’t mind. I’m in New York for a bit so I thought I might come stay with you and Theseus.”

Percival’s hand dug into the stair rail, hurting with how hard he gripped it.

“Is that ok?” Newt asked, looking a touch worried now, his gaze dropping shyly.

“It’s fine, but Theseus is out, back in London.”

“Oh, w-would you like me to go then?”

“Of course not,” Percival soothed, crossing the room to rest a hand on Newt’s slender shoulder. “You’re always welcomed here.”

 

Newt was hilariously easy to break.

“This isn’t…w-we shouldn’t do t-this,” Newt stammered, face red with too much wine at dinner and the fine brandy Percival had insisted he try afterward. The young man could barely walk right, sprawled out on Percival’s marriage bed. Who knew how many had been in it with Theseus? Percival pushed the thought away and focused on Newt.

“You kept smiling at me, though, biting your lip and glancing at me,” he coaxed, leaning over Newt and pressing a kiss to his neck. The man squirmed under him, hands fluttering as they touched his chest and arm, not sure where to settle. At twenty-six Newt was still a virgin, had admitted so just an hour ago, face red with embarrassment and tongue loose with liquor.

At least one Scamander was pure.

“I didn’t mean t-to, I’m s-sorry,” Newt’s voice went high as Percival bit at his pale skin, his magic undoing Newt’s shirt buttons and then the union suit under it.

“You seduced me, smiling and staring like that, like a whore,” he growled and Newt sobbed.

“’M Sor’ry,” he choked out, tears blinking in his eyes as Percival leaned back and manually finished stripping him. Yanking his trouser open and off, his union suit down, working until Newt was bare and on display.

It made him pause to see the scars covering his body, his pale skin and freckled so much like Theseus but he was smaller, more lean and thin. Nervous and shy rather than Theseus’ self assured air. But the scars were a surprise, far more than Theseus had, more deeper and longer, an entire variety of them all over his body.

“What happened here?” Percival asked, tracing three long lines across Newt’s belly, his fingers stretched out as far as they could to touch each mark.

“A n-nundu did it, he w-was scared,” Newt whimpered and Percival tipped his head to lick the middle line, tasting the faint salt of sweat.

Trembling fingers curled in his hair.

“Pl-please don’t, we shouldn’t. Percival, think of t-Theseus,” Newt sobbed and Percival bit his hip sharply, making the man under him jerk. Rather than pulling away though, Newt pushed into the pain, an interesting reaction.

“All I can think of is you, looking so seductive, smiling and dancing with me, who dances with their brother’s husband Newt? Clutching at me, clinging so tightly.”

Percival had played some jazz after the brandy, pulling Newt to dance without asking, the poor man stumbling to stay standing. Holding onto Percival to keep from falling.

“Such a terrible temptation, look at you, even now you're seducing me,” he told him, rubbing his cheek along Newt’s cock and feeling it twitch.

Cupping a hand over his mouth, Newt sobbed miserably as Percival sucked him. He took his length in his mouth and worked at him, tongue swirling as he pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip. Newt predictably bucked up into it, his first experience with another person. He was too pure to be able to know what was happening, too drunk as well. Percival called his wand from the nightstand and cleaned Newt’s body before he spread his thighs and licked lower. He pressed his tongue to Newt’s pink asshole and the man moaned out like a true whore, body trembling, one hand one his mouth still while the other tangled in Percival’s hair. His thighs were spread wide in offering, eager for what Percival was doing.

Theseus had never liked being rimmed, he preferred his cock being sucked. But Percival liked the filthy task so he took his time working Newt over, licking the tiny hole and pressing a finger at it, working his way inside. He opened Newt up a touch and pressed his tongue in between his fingers. Newt moaned so bloody loud, head thrown back and body arched.

“Look at you, so ready for it, so pretty and pink. Newt you’re a slut aren’t you, look how easily you took my fingers, a right whore. A cock whore, I can’t imagine how much you’ll love being fucked.”

“I’m not, I’m not Percival, I’ve n-never, I’ve never done a-anything. I don’t know, please, please,” Newt babbled, begging as Percival sat up and used wandless magic to pull the bottle of sex oil to his hand. He coated his fingers generously before sliding them back in.

His aim wasn’t to hurt Newt after all.

With two fingers he worked the man until he hit his prostate. Newt sobbed, moaned so lovely and loud as he cried, tears running down his pretty face. Percival took his cock in hand and worked him, making the young man come all over his stomach as he worked him through his first prostate orgasm.

Newt trembled in the aftermath; covering his face with his hands and sucking in great heaving sobs.

“Did it feel good?” Percival teased, and Newt nodded his head. “You see, a cock slut if I ever saw one. A seductive little bitch. Look at you, legs spread wide, inviting me in.”

Newt tried to close his thighs then but Percival was already between them.

Calling some decorative vase Theseus had liked to him, Percival transfigured it into a small little sex toy, a diminutive cock that he pressed to Newt’s hole. The man whimpered, trying to escape as Percival pushed at him relentlessly.

“Just relax into it,” he coaxed, holding Newt’s hip in a tight hold and making him take it. It slipped in and Newt trembled harder. Taking his soft cock in hand, Percival worked him around, stroking his prick in time to the thrusts of the toy inside him.

In no time at all Newt was rocking his hips, pushing into Percival’s hand and then back onto the toy.

“Look at you, look at that, already fucking, so eager for it.”

“No, I’m not, we s-shouldn’t,” Newt protested weakly, face flushed but he kept pushing back, lost in the feel of his first fuck, even on a toy. He was too drunk to think clearly, too muddled and his body was easy to turn against him.

“We shouldn’t.” Percival agreed easily, pulling the toy away and opening his own trousers. He was still fully dressed while Newt was bare and vulnerable, on display. He pulled his cock out and slicked it with the oil. “But here you are seducing me, stealing your brother’s own husband like a whore.”

Fresh tears sprang to Newt’s eyes, tumbling down his face so prettily; he was truly gorgeous sobbing like that.

“I’m not, I’m sorry, please,” Newt whimpered and Percival crawled over him, rubbing the head of his cock over Newt’s hole. The young man was worked up, his own dick red and swollen on his stomach. After a few pushes without penetration, Newt was trying to get him in, pushing himself down on the bed.

“You want this, don’t you? Want to fuck your brother’s husband?”

Newt shook his head in negative, face crumpled as Percival kept teasing him, rubbing his cock over Newt’s hole, working him until he was a mess.

“Say you want it,” He hissed in Newt’s ear, pressing sweet kisses to his smooth pale neck. “Tell me you seduced me Newt, that you want to be fucked.”

The other man cried and Percival slid his cock over Newt’s asshole, dipping in just a touch before pulling back out. Trembling arms gripped at his shoulders the body under him clinging to his own.

“Y-yes,” Newt sounded wrecked, tears choking him as he sobbed. “I w-want it, want you too, p-please.”

“Did you seduce me Newt?”

“I d-did. I’m sorry, I’m so s-sorry, Theseus, I’m sorry,” the broken shame made it that much more better. Percival started pushing in properly, forcing slow inch after inch into him.

Newt twisted under him, trying to get away but then pushing back, not knowing what he was doing. His long calloused fingers found Percival’s hand on his hip, prying it away and entangling their hands, such a sweet fool. Newt trembled and hid his face against Percival’s neck, his other arm thrown around Percival’s shoulders and holding on tightly.

“Merlin,” he gasped, face twisted, eyes shut tight as he let Percival into him. He took the innocent sweet-faced man’s virginity and he felt vicious and victorious for it.

“Look how easy it’s going, a true slut,” Percival praised him, kissing his hair as he pushed until he was buried as far as he could go.

“Such a perfect whore, Newt you feel so good, you were made for this, made to be fucked, I’m certain of it.”

He didn’t protest this time, just sniffled a tiny breath and Percival grinned. Easing back a bit, he thrust shallowly at first, making sure Newt was used to it before he began properly pounding him.

Pulling out, he flipped the other man, rolling him on his stomach and yanking him up onto his hands and knees so Percival could slam back into him. From this position, Percival had all the control and he could be cruel as he took what he pleased.

Newt made such lovely sounds while being fucked, head dropping to the bed at Percival took out all his anger and hurt on him, slamming into him savagely.

“You’re a whore, a dirty filthy fucking whore,” he snarled not even sure who he was talking to anymore.

Newt cried out, desperate little sounds as Percival rammed into him. He reached around and gripped Newt’s cock, jerking him with a too hard grip. The man yelped, body tensing at the bite of pain.

Letting go of his dick he reached and grabbed a fist full of Newt’s hair, yanking him back as the man scrambled to obey. He pulled him up off his hands until his back slapped into Percival’s chest.

“Do you like being fucked Newt? Do you like that your first time is in your brother’s marriage bed, riding his husband’s dick because you seduced him?”

Newt sobbed, mouth hanging open, eyes closed tightly as tears trickled.

“Do you?” Percival gave him a fast series of thrusts, taking his cock in his hand again and stroking him.

“Y-Yes!” Newt nearly howled it, broken as he came and Percival fucked him through it. Pushing him down on the bed, Newt fell like a rag doll, letting Percival move him as he pleased, hammering down harshly. Newt did feel amazing, so bloody tight and pliant, his to use callously. Percival came to the sight of him, fucking out and ruined.

He pulled out at the last moment yanking Newt’s head so he turned on his side as Percival moved up, jerking off and coming on his innocent face. White lines over his pretty freckles and that sweet smile.

Percival panted in the aftermath, rolling off Newt and laying out on the bed. His hair was sweat soaked and he pushed it off his face, turning to look at Newt. He was still mostly drunk, blinking dazedly at Percival.

With wobbly arms, he pushed himself up and Percival watched him crawl closer, his semen running down Newt’s face. The other man dropped down beside him, curling on his side facing Percival, tucking his face into Percival’s arm, trembling fingers curling over his wrist. Seeking comfort, he was looking for someone to snuggle.

It was a nauseating thing, stupid and naive.

But Percival felt something terrible bloom in his chest, a twisted idea taking shape.

He eased his arm from Newt’s hold and then slipped it around him gently, pulling Newt in close and comforting him kindly.

 

Come morning, Newt was an utter wreck. He sipped the hangover potions Percival fed him and showered for a full hour. Percival spelled his ruined clothing clean and left it on the bed from him. He made breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast for them both.

Newt came down eventually, face red and gaze locked on the floor. It was clear he had been crying in the shower, his eyes red and puffy. His hair dripped wet, a towel hanging around his shoulders. His shirt was wet too, not dried off properly before he dressed.

Percival motioned to the dining table and when Newt sat Percival floated the food over, setting the table. Walking over he paused behind Newt and picked up the towel, spelling it dry and warm before covering Newt’s head and drying his hair gently.

“How do you feel?” He asked softly and Newt sucked in a weak wet breath.

“T-terrible. Utterly terrible.”

Percival kept drying his hair, comforting the man as he cried.

“I’m sorry Newt, but you… you were truly appalling last night, throwing yourself at me as you were. Like some whore on a corner calling for men to buy him.”

Newt sobbed, covering his mouth.

“P-please…” he whispered and Percival leaned in. “Please don’t tell him.”

Percival knew exactly who he meant and he considered it. He could tell Theseus, delight in his horror. Or he could keep quiet. He could meet Newt again, be seduced by him over and over, have Newt seduce other men, turn him into a proper whore, sell him even, have disgusting men pay to fuck him.

So many different ways to break him, to properly punish Theseus.

“I won’t. We’ll keep this between us.”

 

Theseus was confused when Percival didn’t immediately demand a divorce. He met Theseus a in London a month after finding out, both of them attending a large political event.

“Let's just get through this,” he told the other man tightly. “Try not to fuck anyone important.”

Theseus went with it, always going with the easiest path it seemed. They attended the party and people smirked at them. Percival struggled with it, to remain calm as people silently mocked him. He truly was a joke to them, standing beside his whore of a husband while Theseus flirted and winked.

But while he was a shit partner in marriage, Theseus was keen on politics. They discussed various officials attending quietly, figuring out who would name the next overseer of financial programs for the aurors of the Ministry. Theseus was shaking the man’s hand with a charming smile and by the end of the night he was taking him off to some room to fuck. It was ingenious in a sense, Theseus was strengthening his position in the political game which meant more power in his job. As the head auror of the Ministry, Theseus took his job seriously. He always had. He was dedicated to it and while he was a cheating whore, he was fair and lawful in his work. Percival had always admired that about him.

Still, it was hard to smile at some pureblood family and make small talk while his husband fucked someone in some closet.

“Where did Theseus get off to,” some woman asked lightly, her eyes dancing in a way the enraged Percival.

“Went to see to some work matters, he’ll be back shortly,” he managed to reply smoothly.

 

A week after the event Percival was at the flat in London when Newt came over. Theseus was gone; off into the countryside for the weekend, to visit some whore of his, he didn’t even bother to lie about it.

“Oh, P-Percival,” Newt’s face flushed so red, shame filling his gaze.

“Hello Newt,” he replied easily, packing his box calmly, floating the few personal things he had at the flat. Percival didn’t want anything that mattered to him left there.

“D-did he find out?” Newt whispered, eyes watching Percival’s framed photo of his parents settle into the box.

“No.” Percival considered his options, deciding with the truth. “As it turns out being a whore runs in your family. Theseus has been cheating on me since long before we married.”

Newt didn’t look remotely surprised. Percival scoffed and turned back to his work.

“You knew. Of course, you knew. Everyone knew. Everyone but the stupid American, thinking marriage meant something. I imagine you’ll be just like him.” A bitter pain settled in his gut. Even the innocent fool had known.

“I caught him last year, with a w-woman here. He said it w-was just that once, that he would s-stop. He said he t-told you.”

Percival watched Newt stand there, shrunk in on himself, wringing his bare hands red.

“He lied. Obviously. He’s fucked half of New York and all of London. I’m sure you’ll be no better, have you started taking every man you can now that you’re not pure anymore?”

Newt shook his head, biting his lip as tears pooled in his eyes.

“I’m s-sorry, Percival. You d-deserved much better than what my brother gave y-you.”

Percival paused, looking at the man as he wiped a tear. Such a weak soppy man, always trying to do what was right, a fool in the harshness of reality.

“Do you think I’m stupid Newt? For thinking for a second he was being faithful, for believing it when he said he had to leave early or something work related called him away for a bit? For thinking he meant it when he said had to work late? There I was waiting all that time, thinking he was telling the truth. Morgan, I’m a fucking idiot.” He stalked closer to Newt watching him back away until he was against the door and Percival was looming over him.

“I d-don’t think y-you’re a-an Id-Idiot,” the other man stuttered, face burning red with how close Percival was. “I t-think my b-brother is a f-fool. To h-have you and t-treat you s-so badly. “

Percival huffed a laugh, watching a tear track down Newt’s face. Reaching out a finger he traced the wet line down his cheek and tipped his chin up.

“You’re doing it again, seducing me.”

Newt’s eyes slipped closed in mortification. “I’m sorry,” he breathed against Percival’s mouth.

He wasn’t drunk but he was just as pliant, letting Percival take him into the bedroom and fuck him into the mattress. In both of his marriage beds he had Theseus’ precious little brother.

He made Newt moan like a whore, he made it good until Newt was dizzy with, dazed and willing, begging to be fucked and apologizing for being a slut, for seducing Percival a second terrible time.

Come morning, Newt slunk from the bedroom, red-faced in his clothing from the night before. Percival was cooking breakfast again and he thought Newt would just walk out when he went to his coat. But then he was coming into the kitchen with a tiny red bottle in his hands.

Percival watched him pour a fat drop into a glass of milk and drink it down.

“What’s that for?”

“I g-got it t-the day after, a-after the f-first time we…”

“After you seduced me?” Percival asked and Newt flushed but nodded his head shamefaced.

“What’s it for?”

“A form of b-birth control,” Newt whispered and Percival nearly lost his grip on the frying pan.

“Huh,” he replied in a carefully light tone. “I hadn’t realized you were a carrier.”

Very few wizards were, unique men capable of carrying and having children via magic. They were always homosexual and their magic tried to adapt to that, thus giving them the ability to create life.

“I was checked when I was young, it runs in my family.”

“Theseus never mentioned it.”

“Theseus i-isn’t a carrier.”

Percival hummed lightly, pulling the pan off the heat and serving them up a warm meal.

The plan changed again.

Percival started meeting Newt more often, taking him places he knew the man would like. Walking through exhibits at museums with him and sipping coffee in cafes while Newt talked about his magical creatures. Newt was painfully shy and incredibly awkward, he always had been. But once he was used to Percival he warmed right up, smiling sweetly.

They would go back to his house some evenings and Percival would play jazz music and swing the man around the room. Newt was terrible at dancing but he would go along, laughing brightly and clinging to Percival by the end.

It was again all too easy to win the man over, the treat his beasts kindly and to travel to remote places in the world to watch a rare flock of some creature.

It was almost nice, escaping the frantic world of politics and law for a weekend to watch creatures that were truly remarkable in their magical abilities. Come the evening Percival would press Newt to the bed, to the cot, or the damn jungle floor and call him a whore. Whisper he was tempting him and Newt would whimper and spread his thighs, apologizing even as he curled his arms around Percival’s shoulders.

“Such a pretty whore, look at you, all spread out and eager,” Percival kissed Newt’s neck, watching the other man respond so enthusiastically. He was easy to lead, to teach and train up until all of Percival’s favorite sexual kinks were Newt’s own. He convinced the man he loved a rough hand, that he loved to choke on Percival’s cock and always wanted to suck on it, spit hanging down his chin as he cried so gorgeously. He made Newt beg to be rimmed and then screamed to be fucked hard and came in.

Always came in. Newt thought he was fixated with it, Percival coaxed him to believe he loved the feel of semen inside him. That he wanted it every time until Newt was pleading without prompting, sobbing for Percival to fill him up every time they fucked.

 

Percival’s absolute favorite time was when he had Newt, pounded and filled him, and then sent him to a museum opening, something about Nundus. It made sense for Newt to be there.

Because of who curator was, an important man’s son, plenty of high society names showed up. Including Theseus and Percival.

“Newt!” Theseus grinned brightly, hugging his brother and Percival sipped his champagne, watching his husband hug his little brother, not knowing Newt was dripping Percival’s come. Newt’s eyes darted to him over Theseus’ shoulder face red with shame.

He stuttered through weak greetings and let Theseus swept him away, Percival fine to be left behind.

After an hour or so Theseus slunk off, arm around some stunning woman in a long red dress. Percival watched him go and then went looking for Newt. He found him with a handsome man, the stranger smiling and oozing charm. Percival felt something sour in his stomach at the sight.

But then Newt’s eyes locked on his, filled with such an open desperation that Percival almost laughed.

He interrupted the man easily and excused himself and Newt, leaving for home due to an early morning. Newt looked adorable relieved.

“He wouldn’t leave, kept following me and saying I was so beautiful and had a stunning smile.” Newt frowned. “I don’t think I smiled at any point.”

Percival huffed a laugh, raising a hand to the small of Newt’s back. The man melted into the touch, his shoulders relaxing a touch.

“I can’t stand these sort of events, why did you ask me to come here?”

“For this,” Percival explained, pausing to undo a powerful locking charm on a door. He slipped Newt in before following, glancing to make sure no one was looking. He locked the door behind him and turned to watch Newt stare in wonder.

Nundu’s prowled the room, made via magic but done with an impressive amount of detail. A gold light cast from them in the dark room, Newt wandering and twisting to stare at each one, watching a pair of cubs roll on the floor.

“This is amazing,” he laughed in delight, staring up at the spelled ones above them, great beast padding in the air. The golden light lit him like a halo, his face aglow and looking lovely. His awkward nature hid just how gorgeous he really was, fine features and a long lean body. Percival had come to thoroughly enjoy having the man under him.

“I’ve only seen them from afar, I met one once but he was rather scared,” Newt touched his stomach where he was scarred absently as he babbled on. He inspected each magical specter and told Percival everything he knew about them.

“I thought you’d like it, to see them before the public is allowed and the room is packed full.”

Newt turned his gaze to Percival, eyes warm and happy.

“Thank you,” he whispered and he didn’t even resist when Percival kissed him.

He backed Newt into a dark corner, letting the shadows hide them as he turned Newt to face the wall and spelled his trousers down around his thighs and his union suit to open at the seams and let Percival in.

“Still wet, look at this mess, such a whore Newt,” He teased and the man ducked his head, face flushed but so used to the talk. Newt had long stopped protesting, had long started to believe everything Percival told him.

He was a sticky mess too, Percival’s seed from earlier smeared on his cheeks and thighs. It was tacky and felt gloriously filthy as Percival pulled himself from his trousers and sank into Newt.

Outside the door people walked by, shoes echoing on the marble floors. Newt cupped a hand over his mouth and Percival bit at his neck, sinking his teeth into Newt’s skin to muffle himself as he lazily fucked him.

All too soon the main event started.

The doors clicking open. Newt froze against him and Percival cast a charm to remain hidden. A small group, twenty or so walked in, the richest of the rich come to have their first look.

Just as Percival expected, Theseus was among them, his red dressed slut on his arm.

Licking Newt’s neck, Percival kept going and innocent Newt, let him. He bit his fingers, teeth digging into skin as Percival fucked him. His forehead pressed in Newt’s hair as he watched Theseus walk around the room, Percival buried in his precious baby brother. Newt muffled a tiny sound and a few people looked over. The charm held true though and they looked away. Percival turned his head then, pressing kisses to Newt’s face and watching him. A tear tracked down his cheek and his had bit his finger bloody. Nipping at his ear lobe, Percival rocked a touch harder, pushed a bit faster and with a shudder he came. Reaching around he fisted Newt and the other man got off immediately, trembling terribly as he cupped both hands over his mouth to hide his tiny whimpers as he came. It was adorable to see him choke them back so desperately.

The exhibit opened to the public shortly after and once the doors were opened they slipped out, Newt clinging to his arm and face ducked in embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” Percival asked him softly.

“You d-didn’t spell my union suit c-closed.”

Percival backed them into a quiet corner and checked Newt’s backside. Just the tiniest hint of wet there, Percival’s come seeping from his arse and soaking into his trousers.

“Shall we head back to the house?” Percival suggested. “I could clean that up for you, a nice long rimming?”

Newt nodded his head immediately, fetchingly eager. But he paused and glanced at the crowd. “What about Theseus?”

Percival took a moment to understand what he was asking.

“Theseus doesn’t stay with me anymore. I don’t like him in my family home. I grew up in that house Newt, I don’t want the man cheating on me there.”

Newt chewed his lip but nodded, peering at Percival curiously, wondering why Newt himself was welcome there no doubt.

Percival ate Newt out as promised and managed to fuck him a third time.

Come morning he slung an arm around Newt’s waist when he came into the kitchen and he pushed the man down to his knees the moment he set his red bottle on the counter. Percival rode his face hard and then finger fucked Newt until he came. They had to toss the burnt breakfast. Neddle whipping up fluffy pancakes and waving her finger at Percival for not paying attention to breakfast cooking properly.

“To be fair, I usually manage fine. I haven’t burned breakfast since I was a young boy,” he argued and the house elf just huffed at him.

“You shouldn’t be cooking at all, Neddle’s job,” she insisted with a huff.

“I like cooking,” Percival grumbled but let the house elf work when she dismissed him with a wave.

Newt smiled at him, eyes warm. “You get along so well with her,” he noted.

Percival shrugged, looking over at the elf with her little apron over a plain blue dress.

“I grew up with her, she’s worked for my family since my mother was young.”

“Why did she come with you and not stay with your mother?”

“Because he needed me more, he did,” Neddle announced, setting plates of a delicious looking breakfast before them. “Miss Graves has other house elves, this one only has Neddle.”

Percival shook his head, amused more than anything. “When I left home all the house elves had been freed. My father believed in fairness for all intelligent creatures. I had thought to have a home without one but it didn’t work out very well.”

Newt raised a brow curiously as he heaped pancakes on his plate.

“I ate out for almost every meal and my laundry was dangerously high, I started buying new clothing instead of cleaning them. The house was a terrible mess. Neddle showed up one day and refused to leave. She’s been here since.”

Percival glanced at the bossy little creature and then back to Newt, coming up short at the soft heartfelt look Newt was giving him, eyes tender.

“It’s no little thing, to win a house elf’s loyalty. It reflects the sort of man you are.”

Percival thought that a great lie but he kept it to himself, instead eating and spending the rest of the day keeping Newt so busy he never did get around to his red potion.

Once Newt was fucked out and asleep for the night, Percival left him and went into the kitchen, finding the red bottle Newt had left on the counter and never taken.

“Can you find something that will smell and taste exactly like this?” Percival asked his house elf and Neddle frowned at him.

“That’s not fair,” she protested.

“You like Newt don’t you? More than Theseus?”

She nodded.

“Wouldn’t you like a baby around the house, a handful of children to help look after?” She perked up despite herself, nodding happily.

“We need to help Newt have a baby then or he’ll leave eventually. But if he had a baby in him he’ll stay and raise a whole family with us.”

Neddle nodded her head excitedly, taking the red bottle and disappearing.

Come morning the exact red bottle was there and Newt poured it into a glass of milk, sipping it down. Percival smiled charmingly at him and Neddle insisted Newt eat a bit extra, worried he was a bit thin looking and needed more weight on him.

 

Not long after, just passed Percival’s third year anniversary, which he spent it inside Newt, his plan came together.

Newt burst into his office at work, wide-eyed and terrified.

“I don’t know h-how this happened,” he wept, clutching Percival’s vest as he trembled. “I took the potion e-every time, only a few times I ever m-missed it but that s-shouldn’t have mattered, the he-healer said so.”

Percival hushed him, cradling Newt close to him and comforting the panicked man.

“Do you know who the father is?” Percival asked softly and Newt heaved a great sob.

“I’m n-not. I’m not like Theseus, I n-never…there was only ever y-you,” he whimpered pulling back and looking up at Percival; desperate to make him sure Newt wasn’t lying to him.

“I s-swear it, I n-never…please believe me,” Newt always begged so lovely, tears trailing down his face. Percival had no doubt Newt was telling the truth simply because he spelled him. A little coin he kept in his pocket that was bound with Newt’s blood, sweat, saliva, and semen. It would turn black if Newt slept with anyone else but it remained a shining gold.

“I believe you Newt, you might be wanton and slutty but I believe that you’re loyal.”

Newt looked relieved, nuzzling into Percival’s hands as he cupped his face.

“What am I going to do?”

Percival tipped his head, lightly touching their foreheads.

“What are we going to do,” he corrected and Newt looked beautifully grateful smiling so relieved and utterly lost. A cute little rabbit already coiled tightly in the grip of the snake.

 

Theseus signed the divorce papers without batting an eye.

“Honestly, I was wondering why you took so you so long,” he admitted, peering up at Percival, still so handsome and charming. But Percival didn’t feel swayed by him at all. The old raw wound the man had gouged him was healing over now, it would scar but it was healing.

“I just needed one last thing from you,” Percival replied easily, catching Theseus’ interest. “You left some things at my home in New York, come by when you’re in the city next weekend and get them.”

Percival left, knowing Theseus was nosy enough that he would come.

Neddle appeared at the bedroom door that Friday evening to warn him. Percival had thought Theseus would wait until Saturday but he never could resist a good mystery.

Percival leaned down on the bed, pressing a messy kiss to Newt’s mouth, enjoying the way he whimpered and clung to him. He was looming over the other man, Newt on his back with his legs spread wide, taking it as Percival screwed him.

Newt was already fucked out, a bit dazed with Percival spending the day edging him, working him up and not letting him come. Long hours of begging with no release. There was also a special brand of wine, made for those pregnant, safe for Newt to drink without endangering the baby. He had three glasses at dinner and was flushed with it, a bit drunk.

Percival looked up at the sound, Theseus leaning against the door jam, looking amused. Percival was over Newt, hiding his face as he slammed into him.

“It this you getting back at me?” Theseus laughed and Newt jerked under him, pushing him up to turn and stare horrified at his brother.

Theseus’s face was divine, the sudden disbelief and dismay seeping in, his handsome face slack with shock and then twisted with disgust and understanding.

“Tell him what you did Newt,” Percival growled, sitting up and still fucking him, still ramming into the tight perfect hole. The very one he had spent months training to his preferences, teaching the man to be his flawless whore.

“I’m sorry,” Newt sobbed, tears running down his face. “I’m s-sorry Theseus,” he choked.

“What did you do Newt?”

“I s-seduced you, I m-made you have s-sex with me. I didn’t m-mean to, I’m sorry,” Newt confessed brokenly, Percival riding him harder, reaching down to pull out and flip Newt, getting him on his hand and knees facing Theseus and then fucking him viciously rough.

Newt sobbed in delight, Percival’s hand on his cock more than enough. After hours of being denied, he came with a load moan, whimpering like a whore as he shoved back on Percival’s cock. The rush of pleasure, the sight of Theseus anger was all Percival needed to come, filling Newt with a grunt.

Newt slumped to the bed, curling up and sobbing in humiliation and shame. Percival smirked at him, winking at Theseus to see his rage build.

Slipping off the bed he pulled his trousers on and pulled the sheet from the floor up to cover Newt. He clutched it gratefully and Percival ran his hands through his hair, like a favored pet.

“Go shower, you look like a used whore.”

Newt nodded, so used to the talk he didn’t protest, slipping from the bed and hurrying over to the bathroom. Percival nodded his head and his house elf followed after Newt.

“Let’s talk,” Percival offered Theseus with a smirk, walking past him and down to the main sitting room. The other man stalked after him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Theseus snarled, truly enraged in a way nothing else could have gotten him, cut to his core.

“You made a fool of me for years, laughed as you slept around behind my back.” Percival pointed out, going to his liquor cabinet and pouring himself his most expensive brandy, something only for special occasions.

“You being dumb and blind is no reason for this, what did you do to him? I swear Percival, I’ll bring the law down on you, I’ll see you locked up.”

“For fucking my husband’s brother? What law have I broken?”

Theseus paced the room like a caged animal.

“I know you forced him, you might have made him think otherwise, but you forced him, you raped Newt and I’ll kill you for it.”

Percival watched him, amused as he sipped his drink.

“You have quite the low opinion of me. I didn’t force anyone. If anything, it was you who did this.”

Percival watched the way Theseus froze.

“Newt knew you were cheating and he was so guilt ridden, so ashamed of you, he came here apologizing for you, begging me to understand. He threw himself at me, trying to prove you weren’t some monster, some cheating whore.”

Theseus looked wretched, he finally looked how Percival had felt last year, realizing the man he had tried so hard to love was playing him a fool. A calm satisfaction settled in Percival’s gut. All the animosity in him finally drying up. He had cut Theseus back and now he would forget him, he would walk away from the man and never look back. Percival felt something break up in his chest, crumbling away finally.

“Your brother came here because you were running around on me. So I took him to pay you back, I enjoyed him over and over, since the very day I found you in our flat with your cunt of the week.”

Percival let that sink in, watching Theseus realize how long it had been going on.

“I found out he’s a carrier too. I wonder how many times I can breed him? My own personal broodmare, to fuck and carry the next generation of Graves.”

Neddle peeked around the door and Percival took another swing of his drink before setting it down.

“What’s done it done. I do hope you won’t hold this against me,” Percival offered with a neutral tone, easily flipping open the folder on the side table and offering Theseus a look at the document.

“We married this afternoon, a small ceremony with your parents and my own. They understood why you didn’t attend.”

Theseus stared at the document for a moment, just stared before he jerked and launched himself at Percival, slamming him into the wall.

Newt shouted as Theseus punched him hard across the jaw. He had a wicked swing and Percival’s vision swam as pain burst in his face.

Neddle snapped her fingers and Theseus was thrown across the room, set down on the other side without being harmed. Newt was at Percival’s side touching his face gently as he inspected him worriedly.

“Newt,” Theseus rasped. “We need to leave, you need to come with me. We’ll get this annulled, we can fix this.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Theseus, p-please try to understand... I know what I’ve d-done is horrible but please, I’m so s-sorry.” Newt clutched Percival’s arm clinging to him as he looked pleadingly at his brother.

“Newt. He’s not what you think. He’s not a good man. He’s a fucking monster and he only wants to hurt you. To use you.”

Newt wept beautifully, sucking in shaky breaths and turning to press his face into Percival’s bare shoulder.

“Theseus. Please don’t. Percival…he’s not the one who cheated, who u-used someone else how he pleased. You w-were so callous, so cruel…” Newt trembled and Theseus looked gutted.

Percival barely noticed him though, focused on Newt as he looked up at him with a watery but adoring gaze.

“Percival deserves far m-more than how you treated him. He’s a g-good man,” Newt whispered and Percival could feel his heart thumping in his ears. Newt looking so perfectly open and loving, so fetchingly naive. He wasn’t Theseus at all, he didn’t know how to lie, so clearly in love with Percival.

“I’m sorry Theseus, but we’re m-married now. We’re going to h-have a family,” he confessed, cupping his flat stomach, just the barest of hints of a belly there. Neddle had been feeding him up, pouring pregnancy potions down his throat and insisting Newt eat well for the baby.

Theseus made a soft stunned sound and suddenly, without any reason, Percival was done with him. He had his revenge and now he wanted the other man gone, far away from his new husband and all the plans Percival had for him.

“You should go now,” he told Theseus and the man shook his head.

“Newt,” he begged. “Newt please come with me, he’s using you, he’ll only hurt you.”

Newt bit his lip, looking so shattered as he made himself shake his head in negative.

“....You should go, Theseus, Percy is right.” he finally whispered forlornly.

“Neddle,” the house elf looked up. “Show mister Scamander out,” Percival commanded and she nodded.

With a pop of magic, they were both gone. Percival guided Newt to the couch and settled him down on it.

“Easy now darling, it’s bad for the baby,” Percival coaxed warmly as Newt sobbed.

“I know, I feel terrible though. Theseus didn’t u-understand at all.”

“He will with time,” Percival lied, petting Newt’s hair. “Don’t worry about him, think about our future instead, about a little baby that will cry and scream and shit everywhere. A tiny little thing that’s going to have us wrapped around his or her tiny fingers.”

Newt laughed wetly, shoulders shaking as Percival hugged him.

“It’ll all be fine my love,” he assured easily, certain it would.

Percival would allow nothing else.

This was his second chance and he would do it right.

 

“Merlin, you look like a planet,” was how Theseus chose to greet him as he got up and carefully helped Newt into the chair. The little outdoor café was lovely, a rooftop space with green gardens and a gorgeous view of New York. Newt ate there often, they were very understanding about his creatures. Years before an accident with the niffler had caused a fuss but Percival had repaid everything lost and gave them something extra for their troubles. Newt didn’t know how much, but he knew it was obscene just in the way they rushed to dote on him and had for years now.

A waitress was there immediately to take Newt’s order.

“Well, it's twins again we suspect, they do run in mum’s family line,” Newt huffed, rubbing his very pregnant belly.

“The girls are beyond excited, hoping for another set of twins like them.”

Theseus’ face twisted, he always turned a touch worried when they talked about Newt’s children. But he was an utter delight to his nieces and nephews, a wonderful uncle to them. Even Percival bitterly admitted that much.

“How many is that now? Ten?” He teased. 

“Seven and eight,” Newt corrected easily. “The boys are off to llvermorny and I missed a full house. We tried for another and I ended up like this.” Four handsome boys and their two spoiled girls, the twins truly hoping for another set of girls to even the numbers. Percival was excited for either gender, so sweetly proud of Newt and his belly. But Newt knew better then to mention it. 

He and his brother didn’t speak of Percival. They both avoided talking about him as always and Newt was so tired of managing the two men. It was far past time that they let everything go and made peace. Newt had been married to the man for almost fourteen years now, they had a family and they were happy. Certainly Theseus realized Percival wasn't going anywhere by this point. 

People made up some silly story about them in the beginning of their marriage. That Theseus’ cheating had pushed Percival into Newt’s comforting arms and they had fallen in love. Percival had left Theseus to be with Newt and their unborn baby. Newt had never decided if it had been Percival himself or his clever mother who had spread the rumor. It caught like wildfire either way and as the years went by Theseus was painted unfaithful and wild while Percival became the model husband, doting on Newt and an adoring father, dedicated to their children.

Percival really was an amazing father too, so kind and patient with their children, if a bit of a pushover. The girls able to get nearly anything from Percival if they had the time to work him over. Newt had to leave them all with their grandmother, knowing Percival might promise them something outrageous like another level of the house just for playing or another Hippogriff. Four was plenty in the city with a smaller garden. The unicorn and the nundu already taking up most of the space.

“So how are you, beyond pregnant?” Theseus inquired and they talked easily as they always had. 

“Good, I finished my second book finally and the university has asked me to teach a class for them next semester. I’m not sure yet, I don’t like being at work right after a baby is born, much less two.”

Theseus hummed in agreement and light conversation about their lives went back and forth. There was still that little gap between them though, Percival ever a point of contention. Newt was determined to fix it before his next children were born he decided.

“Does your husband know?” Theseus asked at the end of the meal. “That he’s just one in a long line before him?”

Newt blinked and shook his head, watching the waitress leave, having overheard him.

“This is why I scold you so much, must you always end up trying to stir up trouble.”

Theseus shrugged, unrepentant in his crusade to get at Percival. Newt frowned at him, a touch sad that he refused to give up.

“Percival isn’t aware. There’s no point in telling him really.”

Theseus smirked.

“There isn’t,” Newt insisted. “Why would it matter to him? That you would always seduce any man I liked. That every time they ever even glanced back at me you were there, stealing them away.”

“I wasn’t stealing. I was showing you, they always went didn’t they? No man was ever good enough for you in the end. Percival didn’t even know you were infatuated with him, he was so easy to win over. He asked me to marry him Newt. Me.”

“Yes, I recall.” Newt sat back in his chair, looking over the garden surrounding them, bird chirping melodiously. “You took him from me before he even looked my way. You married him and then you treated him terribly.”

Theseus shrugged and Newt felt annoyance build him. They few times they fought, it was over this. Theseus not the slighted bit fazed to have hurt Percival and Newt always riled because of it. The man was his husband after all. 

“I couldn’t leave it be, that poor man.”

“It took me days to realize it,” Theseus admitted. “Storming around New York in a great strop. But then I remembered Percival gloating, saying he slept with you the very day he discovered I was unfaithful.”

Newt sipped his water absently; rubbing his belly and feeling the sun warm his skin.

“You visited me that day, learned he found out. I puzzled on it until I realized you never left for some sudden creature discovery like you said. You rushed across the world to comfort him, to be there for him. He thinks he seduced you and convinced you that you seduced him. It was the other way around.”

Theseus finished his drink, tipping his head back get the ice and crunch it down.

“The day I found out, you were apologizing to me, not for anything he persuaded you of, you were apologizing for stealing him like you did.”

Newt frowned a touch. “I did feel bad, snatching your husband away. But Theseus, you treated him so poorly, such a wonderful man. He deserved better.”

“He deserved you?”

Newt shrugged, feeling his face red a bit. “I’ve always worked to keep him happy, we’re happy together, I’ve never once even thought of being disloyal and neither has he. We’ve raised a family together, we still are. I do love him Theseus, and he loves me, despite what you might think. It would mean everything to me if you would try a bit more, to get along with him. I miss having you around like when we were children.”

Theseus glared at the table but Newt could see the touch of guilt, his brother never could say no to him. And it was so obvious Percival had no dastardly plans in store for Newt, they had been married for over a decade for Merlin’s sake. So Theseus had given up on that worry and was slowly being coaxed back into Newt's life. He was determined to have both his husband and his brother in his life and he would have it.  

Newt always got what he wanted in the end. 

“You’ll come to Kay and Gwen’s birthday party next week? They're turning eight and rather excited about everyone coming. They do adore you.”

Theseus nodded his head, he was rather in love with the kids. Eventually, he stood up and stretched his arms before helping Newt get out of his own chair.

"Husband stealing and petty arguments aside, are we ok?" Theseus asked, he always asked, and Newt smiled as he reached up to press a kiss to his brother's cheek.

"You'll always be my big brother," he reassured. "Even if you and Percival _still_ fight worse then the actual five-year-olds. Promise you'll try at the party?" 

Theseus gave a great childish huff but when Newt waited him out, he nodded his head. 

"For you," he agreed, pressing a loving kiss to his hair. "Just because you asked."

They said easy goodbyes at the door and Newt watched his brother walk away with a bittersweet feeling. He had felt awful when Theseus found out but Percival had needed that, needed that moment of revenge to let go. And he had too; Percival had moved on and grown so excited for their first baby. Or course he still called Newt a whore, he never stopped with his delightful filthy talk, but now he called Newt his whore. Muttering it in their bed as they fucked, still rough and dominating in that way Newt loved. But with Newt so pregnant the rough sex had been shelved, he was lucky if Percival would have gentle soppy sex with him, so worried about harming their little ones.

Still, it would take some coaxing to make both of the stubborn men let go of the past properly. But if Newt could get them to divorce and have Percival impregnate and marry him, then he could certainly get them to reconcile, if only for Newt's sake. Both of them would do a great deal for him after all.  

 

Right down from the café was a little market, wizards and witches selling their crafts. Newt walked along the main stalls, pausing to peer at adorable little baby blankets with baby hippogriffs dancing on them. Trying to pick between the colors, he noticed the shadow fall over him and felt a warm hand right on the small of his back.

Newt dug into his light summer coat pocket and offered the charmed listening coin back to Percival. The older man leaned to kiss him in greeting. Percival had gone gray in his fifties but it only made him more handsome Newt thought.

“You’re not even trying to be sneaky anymore,” Newt noted absently, deciding on a blue, green, and yellow version of the blanket, one for each baby and an extra just in case. Percival paid the vendor before Newt could reach for his wallet.

Drifting over to the next stall he peered at little sun charms, collecting the sunlight to reflect it on cloudy days.

“You will be good for the girl's birthday right? It would mean a lot to me if Theseus came around more often.”

Percival scoffed, a firm hand on Newt’s side.

“I’m always good. Just this Christmas I asked him if he wanted some of the turkey rather than telling him to shove it.”

“Very gracious of you,” Newt agreed lightly, wondering if the kids would like the sun charm versus how hard it would be to keep the niffler from stealing it.

"I'll try, because you're a manipulative thing but I can't resist you," Percival promised with a grumble and Newt rewarded him with a bright smile. 

“An interesting conversation you two had,” he finally brought up, walking with Newt as he peered through the stalls idly and soaked up the summer sun. Something about natural light always left Newt reinvigorated.

“The part where I was infatuated with you from the start, that Theseus liked to snatch up any man who looked twice at me, or that your master seduction plan was actually my master seduction plan?”

Newt held up a cute dress, it would make a nice gift for Gwen and Kay he mused. Percival chuckled in his ear, tipping his chin so Newt looked at him. He kissed him soundly, still able to make Newt melt against him so easily.

“I’ll have you know I thought myself a terrible man, a monster snatching up something pure.”

“I was pure, in body. But Theseus is my brother Percy, so of course I’m going to be a bit devious.” Newt blinked over at him, a touch sly. "What did you just call me? A manipulative thing you can't resist?"

The older man laughed outright, curling an arm on Newt’s waist and pulling him into a full hold, not caring the least about the crowd around them.

“My dear husband,” he smirked, pressing another kiss to Newt’s lips.

They resumed walking after Newt bought the dresses, both the purchases being taken by Percival, the man utterly obstinate when Newt was pregnant.

Peering at a stall with dancing candy and thinking of the party next week, Newt absently took what Percival handed him. A round warm metal in his palm. Looking down, Newt blinked at the gold coin.

“What’s this?”

“I made it when I found out you were a carrier, a spell to tell me if you ever slept with another man.” Newt turned the coin over, fingers exploring the smooth surface and feeling for the magic within.

“I don’t feel a spell.”

“I let it die out over a decade ago.”

Newt blinked, staring at the coin and hearing what his husband was telling him. Smiling sweetly he tipped his head and pressed a light kiss to Percival’s mouth.

“If we hurry home, your mother and her house elves will still have the children for another hour.”

“Are you thinking what I am?” Percival grinned and Newt laughed, knowing exactly what the man wanted.

“Yes, a nice long nap before the chaos begins.”

His husband chuckled and took his hand, guiding Newt home.

**Author's Note:**

> Percival gets Newt drunk and convinces him he seduced Percival into fucking him. It's very non-con-ish but in the end, it turns out Newt knew exactly what he was doing, even planned it. 
> 
> So yeah. Have some porny porny with a happy ending? I will eventually write a fic where Newt doesn't end up pregnant at the end but it might be a wait. lol. Preggo Newt is my jam.
> 
> I'm also working on a fic where professor Percival is banging student Newt who is also Percival's son's best friend. Because I am weak and people throw deliciously porny ideas at me.


End file.
